


Electric Connections

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Case Fic, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Trenchcoat, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Wearing Castiel's Trenchcoat, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, destiel mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean finally works up the nerve to tell Castiel how he feels. They get to work their first case together as boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemariel/gifts).



> Thanks to [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep) and [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart)for the beta work!

Dean knocks on the door to Castiel’s room. It’s three in the morning and he can’t sleep. His heart is pounding and his hair is sticking in every direction from the dozens of times he’s dragged his hands through it, stressing over what he’s about to do. 

It only takes a moment. Cas opens the door and looks up into Dean’s eyes with those deep blue oceans that have seen worlds. Dean’s heart skips a beat and he swallows hard. 

He knows how to be smooth. He knows how to be charming and adorable. He knows that all he has to do is nonchalantly lean against the doorframe, smile a crooked smile, and wink. He attempts to lean into the doorframe and falls. 

“Dean!” Cas catches him by the shoulders and rights him.

His hands are warm and Dean begins to melt. He smiles, but it isn’t the charming flash of self-confidence that he had hoped for. Instead, it comes off as the love-struck grin that it is: goofy and adorable, in a not so studly manner. 

He does manage the wink. 

Cas lets out a soft, weird noise and Dean realizes it’s a laugh. Cas never laughs. He barely smiles. Here, he was doing both, his eyes on Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean finally says, voice cracking. Nailed it. 

Cas only bites back some more laughter, the genuine happiness shining in his eyes as he waits for Dean to say whatever it is he’s about to say. 

“I…” Dean clears his throat. “I don’t know when I fell in love with you.” 

The air is sucked out of the room as two hearts simultaneously stutter. There is no more laughter in Cas’ eyes. His lips part, but no sound comes. 

“I am, though,” Dean stumbles. “In love with you, I mean.” This is a mess. 

He runs a hand through his hair the wrong way, making more spikes. He sighs, his heart threatening to choke him, and he starts to turn away. 

“Dean,” Cas catches his hand. 

The touch is like lightning striking through the palm of his hand. It races up Dean's arm and claims his heart. 

“I know when I fell in love with you,” Cas whispers, making Dean’s head whip around to face him. “I fall in love with you every day.” 

Dean turns around to fully face Cas. There is no extra space. Their bodies are pressed together in the doorway and Dean’s head is bent, looking down into the intense eyes of his best friend. Their breath mingles between them, a small question in each breath. 

Dean’s hand comes up to Cas’ cheek, his thumb grazing over the slight stubble. Cas tilts his head up just enough so the tip of his nose touches Dean’s. Their eyes close at the same time. 

“Cas,” Dean says, voice raw, fingertips gentle on his angel’s face. 

“Dean,” Cas answers just as softly. 

Dean closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Cas’. This is the kiss he’s been dreaming about for years. Lips soft and sure, the kiss is a promise of affections rather than an urgency in lust. 

The kiss breaks and it’s no one’s fault. The need for air and processing the fact that they just kissed is enough of a reason. Dean is the first to open his eyes. He watches Cas make the decision to look up at him, his eyelids fluttering. 

This is the first time Dean has seen Cas blush. Tonight is a great night for firsts. His cheeks are pink under his brighter-than-usual eyes. Dean strokes a thumb over the heat in his angel’s cheek and tries to ignore that he probably has a similar blush. 

Dean can feel his own heart slamming against Cas’. He presses a small kiss to the tip of Cas’ nose before leaving another one on his cheek. Cas copies him in the reverse before looking up at Dean and smiling. 

“What now?” Cas asks quietly. 

“Now…” Dean trails off, his hand falling from Cas’ cheek to his chest. “Now I walk away and do what I do every night.” 

Cas tilts his head and squints, a silent question. 

“I try to sleep while I think about you.” Dean takes a step away. It feels like he’s being ripped from Cas’ arms. 

Cas doesn’t let his hand go. His fingers lace with Dean’s and the feeling makes Dean’s stomach somersault. Without a word, Cas closes his bedroom door and follows Dean down the hall. They walk into Dean’s bedroom, linked by their hands.

Dean clears his throat. It’s not like Cas has never been in his room before, but tonight is different. Tonight things were confessed, kisses punctuating their truth. 

Dean goes to his dresser and pulls out more pajamas. He hands them to Cas, his eyes on the floor. He can feel the heat in his cheeks as he offers his best friend his clothing with the invitation to stay in his room. 

Cas’ hand dips into his coat pocket and he hands Dean the mixtape. 

“I don’t have a tape deck,” Cas says. “Can we listen to it?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dean walks to his stereo and turns it on, adjusting volumes and sliding the tape into place. Behind him, he can hear Cas changing into the pajamas. His heart pounds against his chest and he closes his eyes, trying to think of anything else. He presses play and turns around when he hears the movements behind him stop. 

Cas is sitting on the edge of his bed in a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and baggy sweats. His clothes are neatly folded and sitting on top of the dresser, waiting for when he has to leave. 

Dean climbs into his bed, making sure to only take up half. He opens the covers to Cas and holds them up while he slides between the sheets. Dean turns on his side to face Cas as his angel turns his head to look at him in the dark. Cas’ lips find Dean’s easily. This kiss is longer, their lips fitting together perfectly. Dean scoots closer as Cas falls to his side, their lips parting to allow the other in. 

Cas’ lips are soft and full against Dean’s mouth. His teeth graze against Dean’s bottom lip, the intensity rising with the music and the moment. Dean pulls Cas closer against him and they instantly become a tangled mess of limbs, but it doesn’t matter; neither of them want to be untangled. 

Dean smiles into Cas’ kisses and can’t help the laugh that escapes. It’s a small, gentle laugh that has never sounded from Dean. It’s the sound of pure happiness, completely riddled with overpowering joy, and loaded with first love. 

Cas smiles before peppering Dean’s face with small kisses, making the laughs continue. Dean wishes he could stop so he can kiss Cas again, but the elation that fills him, and the game that Cas is playing, is too perfect to end. 

Dean doesn’t quite know when the laughter died down, his exhaustion falling over him. He knows that the kisses slowed. He knows he listened to Cas’ voice sing for the first time, gently following the lyrics from their mixtape. He knows that he fell asleep with his head on Castiel’s chest, his body hugged by the tight arms that had always been there to rescue him. 

 

Dean wakes with a start, his heart screaming that it had all been a dream. He jerks and opens his eyes.

“Shh,” Cas whispers, pulling Dean into a hug. “It’s alright, Dean.” 

“You’re still here?” Dean pants, sagging against Cas. 

“Of course.” 

“Are we?” Dean is breathless as he sits up in bed. Cas nods, not in answer, but to get Dean to try again. “So us?”  
“Contrary to popular belief, Dean, I can’t read minds.” 

“What does that make us?” Dean finally asks. 

“It makes ‘us’ ours,” Cas answers, kissing Dean gently. 

Dean watches his newly pronounced boyfriend leave his bed. He looks as if he’s just woken up with his messy hair and pajamas on instead of the suit. Dean leans forward, falling onto his stomach so he can reach Cas’ hand. 

“Don’t go,” Dean pleads, his voice muffled by the blankets. 

“You need coffee.” 

“I need coffee,” Dean agrees, nodding into the bed. “Are you going to make me breakfast?” he asks, still pulling at Cas’ hand. Cas doesn’t answer and Dean gets a sinking feeling in his stomach. He probably shouldn’t let the angel anywhere near the stove. The most cooking he’s ever done is when he made two sandwiches. 

“I’m coming,” Dean says, pushing himself up. 

As they walk to the kitchen, their hands brush. Dean lets his hand catch on Cas’. He thinks about how he’s going to tell Sam and Jack. He swallows his anxiety as Cas’ palm slides against his, their fingers weaving together. 

“I thought I was making breakfast?” Cas asks as Dean sits him down at the table and goes to the fridge. 

“Do you really want to?” Dean looks over his shoulder, holding the coffee in one hand and the coffee grinder in the other. When Cas doesn’t answer, Dean presses, “Do you want me to teach you?” 

Cas stands and goes to Dean, taking the coffee from him. Dean presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips and grins. He will never get tired of that; not now that he’s found out what he’s been missing. 

Dean stands behind Cas like all of those cheesy movies with the golf dates. The guy stands behind his date and pretends that she doesn’t know how to golf, pulling her against him as he “helps” her swing the club. Dean knows that he’s doing exactly that as he fits himself against Cas and holds onto his hands as they pour the coffee beans into the grinder. 

Cas presses his cheek against Dean’s as they stand there. Dean closes his eyes, his cheeks filling with a fresh blush as Cas presses against him, already comfortable in his arms. 

Dean leaves Cas to grab the coffee filters and coffee maker. They continue to cook together, standing side by side at the stove. Cas holds his spatula over the eggs like a threat and it makes Dean laugh. 

“Good morning,” Sam says, walking into the kitchen. 

“Coffee,” Dean says, nodding toward the fresh pot on the counter. 

Sam looks between Dean and Cas before shaking his head a little and grabbing a mug. Dean ignores the look and goes back to watching Cas. Intense concentration covers his face as he flips the eggs in the pan, keeping the yolks untouched. A piece of his hair falls forward and his eyebrows shoot up after he’s finished flipping. He glances to the side, sneaking a peek at Dean. When their eyes meet, his lips curve into a small smile that Dean is addicted to.

“Dean?” Sam says for the sixth or sixtieth time. 

“Yeah?” Dean finally answers, looking from Cas to Sam. 

“Did you hear a word I said?” 

“My name,” Dean says, turning his attention back to the bacon in his pan. 

“I said I might have a case.” 

“Is that bacon?” Jack asks as he walks into the kitchen.

“It is always bacon,” Cas answers for Dean as they turn around to start serving the breakfast onto three plates. 

Sam and Jack go to grab their plates before returning to the table. Dean and Cas sit next to each other, their legs pressed together under the table. 

As Sam discusses work over breakfast, Cas and Dean eat from the same plate while they hold hands on their legs. 

Sam stops talking as Cas takes a piece of Dean’s bacon and Dean doesn’t stop him. 

“What happened?” Sam asks, waving a finger between them accusingly. 

“We slept together,” Cas says bluntly. Dean chokes on his coffee and looks from his wide-eyed brother to his boyfriend. 

“No. That’s not what happened. No,” Dean shakes his head. “We kissed. That’s it.” 

“You invited me to stay in your bed last night.”

“Nothing happened!” Dean feels like his face is going to explode with how red he probably is. 

Sam is laughing, a hand over his mouth as he watches Dean and Cas. Jack furrows his brows and looks to Sam for an explanation, getting none. 

“Fuck,” Dean groans, covering his face with his free hand. 

“That’s what we didn’t do,” Cas elaborates, making Dean’s face heat up more. 

Dean turns his head and peeks through his fingers at Cas. He sighs and drops his hand from his face. Deciding that this was probably the best case scenario, he lifts their linked hands from under the table and drops them onto the table.

“So…” Sam says, a smug smile still on his face. 

“So, you got a case or what?” Dean asks, eating another strip of bacon and feeling his embarrassment ebb. 

Sam glances at their interlaced fingers one more time before starting in on the case he found. The normalcy of it reassures Dean. He didn’t ruin literally anything and he’s the happiest he’s felt in years. He can breathe. And he does. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean hands a key to Sam and starts to walk toward a different room, his own dangling from his fingers. He knows he’s about to be stopped to talk about it, so he walks slowly, giving Sam time to call out to him. 

“Dean?”

Dean stops and turns around, taking a deep breath. 

“You and the kid take one room. Cas and I will be in the next one over.” He points over his shoulder with the key for emphasis. 

“What is this, really?” Sam asks, nodding toward Cas.  

Dean looks down at his boots and then over to the car where Cas is grabbing bags to bring to the room. The wind ruffles his dark hair and his trench coat moves, revealing more of the suit underneath. Cas’ eyes catch Dean and he freezes for a moment. Dean looks back at Sam and shrugs. 

“This is… love.” He looks over at Cas as he says the last word. “This is love,” he says again, running a hand through his hair as he drags his eyes away from his boyfriend.

Sam doesn’t say anything, letting Dean’s words hang in the air. It feels like the confession was a long time coming. It’s freeing, yet heavy. He had thought for so long that the way he feels now was never going to be allowed or deserved. He had never thought about what it would be like to tell his brother that he was in love. Much less that he was happy about it and willing to pursue it. 

“Not a lot will change, but this is.” Dean holds up the key to the separate room and Sam gives a small laugh. 

“Yeah, okay, Dean.” Sam nods. “You know I’m glad for you, don’t you?”

“No chick flick moments,” Dean warns with a crooked smile as he walks to unlock the room for Cas. He misses what Sam says in response. 

“What were you talking about?” Cas asks as Dean lets him into the room. 

“Nothing.” 

Dean catches Cas around the waist as soon as the bags leave his hands. Cas melts into his arms as Dean kisses him. He wonders how he survived this long without touching Cas this way. 

He nuzzles into Cas’ neck, letting his lips graze against the skin just above the shirt collar. Cas sighs, tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck. 

Cas’ hands find Dean’s and they lace together, fingers twining. Cas leans back into Dean’s chest and leans his head back against his shoulder, letting his lips part in a way that makes Dean’s heart race. 

He runs the top of his nose along Cas’ strong jaw before tilting his head, his lips meeting Cas’ skin again. He lets his breath tease Cas’ neck, his lips still barely touching his jaw. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers into his ear. 

“Yes,” Cas breathes, his hands tightening on Dean’s. 

“Dinner in ten!” Sam calls through the door. 

“You’re going to have to stop kissing me like that if you ever plan on making it to dinner,” Cas says as Dean continues to press his lips into his neck. 

 

After dinner and discussing the electrical storms that are the reason for their hunting trip, Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas make their way toward the location of the storms. 

“Demons,” Dean says as he drives. “Has to be demons.”  
“Could be demons,” Sam nods. “What if it just looks like demons, though?”  
“What else makes these electrical storms?” Jack asks from the backseat. 

Before anyone can answer, lightning strikes near them. 

“This isn’t a demon,” Cas says. “This is an elemental.”

“An ele-what-now?” Dean shouts over the thunder. 

“The personification of an element. In this case: electricity,” Cas explains. “We need to leave.” 

Dean doesn’t question it as another bolt of lightning strikes, this time a little closer to the car. He spins the car, pulling a 180 turn and presses into the gas, speeding away from the three more crashes of lightning. 

“Why haven’t we heard of these things before?” Dean asks, looking into the rearview mirror at Cas. 

“They are extremely rare and powerful. They prefer to stay hidden usually. I don’t know why this one is even out in the open.”

“How do we gank it?” 

“We don’t. They are to be protected at all costs. We need to figure out how to calm it and lure it back to hiding.” 

“Jack and I will hit the library tomorrow,” Sam offers.

“I will find the other electric elemental.” When Cas is met with confused stares, he continues. “They always have a mate.”

The rest of the car ride back to the hotel is relatively quiet. Sam uses his phone to start his research while Dean drives and hums along to his music. Jack stares out the window at the stars and Cas watches Dean in the mirror. 

Dean glances up and finds the blue eyes staring, unabashedly. He can’t help the smile that curves his lips. He bites his lower lip and looks back to the road. 

When they get back to the hotel, Sam throws a “Goodnight,” over his shoulder and goes to his room with Jack in tow. 

Dean follows Cas to their shared room. It feels more permanent in the night. It feels like a bigger statement than the night before. Sharing a room in the bunker seemed like no big deal compared to renting two different rooms in a hotel so he could have the privacy with his angel. 

It also feels like a bigger something when he closes the door and turns around to be kissed immediately. Cas’ lips are hot on his, urging him to pick up where they left off when they were last in their room. Dean can feel himself being devoured and he moans. Tonight is a good night; an even better night for firsts. 

 

“Cas?” Dean mumbles into his boyfriend’s bare chest as his eyes become heavy. 

The show Cas put on is “The Twilight Zone”, finding a happy medium for Dean’s need for the bizarre and Cas’ enjoyment of older television. Cas is drawing invisible symbols into Dean’s naked shoulder with his fingertip as Dean dips in and out of sleep. 

“Dean,” Cas answers quietly, his deep voice a lullaby. 

His finger traces a line from Dean’s shoulder to his head and Cas’ fingers run through his hair. Dean sighs happily, whatever he had been about to say forgotten. 

“I’m happy,” Dean breathes as he dips under the veil of consciousness. “Cas.” 

 

Dean wakes up to a note on the bedside table. It’s written on the hotel’s stationery in small neat handwriting. 

“ _ Dean- I couldn’t risk you asking to come with me to find the elemental. Go research with Sam and Jack and I’ll see you tonight. I love you. -Castiel _ ”

Dean runs his fingers gently over the “I love you” and sighs. He had been hoping to go with Cas. He had at least hoped to wake up with Cas still in the room so he could say goodbye and wish him luck and tell him that he loved him and to be safe and…

“I love you,” Dean whispers, kissing the page and sliding it into his jean’s pocket on the floor.

He takes a quick shower and gets dressed. He has no interest in going to the library and flipping pages for hours. He has no underlying want to do research for hours with nothing coming of it. He does was to see the elemental. He wants to see the storm and try to see the being. 

It’s new. It’s exciting. 

It’s definitely, one hundred percent, extremely off limits. 

He’s going to do it. 

“Breakfast!” Dean calls through Sam’s door. When there’s not an immediate answer he knocks again. “Now!” 

Sam opens the door and shoots Dean a look. The three of them pile into the car and Dean brings them to a diner. Jack orders chocolate chip pancakes with a milkshake while Sam is in the bathroom. Dean orders Sam an egg-white omelet with water before getting himself a coffee and garbage platter. 

“How can you eat that?” Sam asks, his top lip curling as Dean shovels the food into his mouth. Jack slurps his milkshake and Sam groans. 

“Let me live my life, Sam,” Dean says through his mouthful. 

“Yeah,” Jack nods in agreement as he pours syrup over his pancakes. 

Sam shakes his head and focuses on eating the only remotely healthy thing at their table. 

After breakfast, they all get back into the car and Sam gives directions to the nearest scholarly library. Just Dean’s luck; it’s a college campus. 

“Okay. I’ll drop you two off at the front and go find parking.” It’s reasonable considering how obscenely packed the college parking lot is at eight in the morning. 

“Alright. See you inside,” Sam says as he gets out of the car. 

Dean drives slowly, putting on a show for Sam. He pretends to actually look for a parking space until he watches them fully disappear into the building. He grins and pulls away from the campus, driving straight for the fields that are miles away and positively electric. 

As he nears the fields, the sky changes from blue to gray. Rain is pouring down as he drives, but it doesn’t deter him. He parks and gets out. So far, there’s no sign of a storm besides the rain. 

“Research,” Dean scoffs under his breath as he shoves his hands into his pockets. “If it’s personified, we could just try talking to the thing.”

He wishes he had brought an umbrella. He’s soaked through by the time he reaches the center of the field. Random parts of the field are scorched from the past storms. When he passes those spots, he runs his boot over the mark before continuing to walk. 

“Look, I just want to help you,” Dean calls. Does this thing speak English? Is it even here?

“ _ Help _ me?” a voice that sounds like the crackling of static and the popping of fire comes. 

Dean spins to try to see the speaker, but there is nothing to see. Not yet. 

“Yeah.” Dean is nervous. This is suddenly feeling like not such a great plan. “Apparently you’re some kind-”  
“I’m not a monster,” the voice comes again with a crash of lightning emphasizing how angry it is. 

“I was going to say ‘a rarity’,” Dean says, still spinning. “Are you upset because the other one is missing?”

“What do you know of my mate?” The voice is getting closer. 

“Well, buddy, we’re trying to find ‘em and bring them back. Honestly, though, she might just not be that into you.” He laughs at his own joke and chokes on it when he sees the elemental. 

Standing as tall as Sam is a human shape of buzzing electricity. There are no features to discern. It looks like an outline of a person, just 3D. It takes angry steps toward Dean and Dean stumbles backward. 

“I can’t just talk you into going back home, can I?” Dean asks. 

Lightning and thunder are crashing all around Dean, boxing him in with imaginary lines. He has to stop moving to avoid being hit. He realizes how wet he is and feels the danger rising in his throat. Or is that bile? Either way, he swallows hard and clenches his jaw. 

A slew of words in another language comes from the creature and Dean doesn’t know if he should be more or less worried. It raises its hand and reaches for Dean. He leaps away and straight into the line of fire of a lightning bolt. 

His vision goes white with pain as it courses through him. His mind freezes as his jaw tightens and his heart is supercharged. 

“ _ Cas! _ ” his mind screams as his body continues to jerk, every muscle contracting with the energy. “ _ I’m dying.”  _ He loses his war to stay conscious, his eyes closing and his body convulsing. Alone in a field of scorched Earth and electricity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stands on a mountain on a different continent than his family. He is ages above sea level and the air is whipping around him, making his trench coat flare and ripple. His deep blue eyes shine bright with his angelic grace as he stands, facing the elemental he had tracked. 

Lightning crashes, but nowhere near either of them. It’s a warning. It’s conversational. The creature is visible energy, twisting into a form to mimic the being it faces. Castiel watches as it tries to mimic him. It can see both his celestial form and his human vessel. 

The elemental grows large, towering and intimidating, before shrinking back down to a human form before two massive wings of buzzing light unfold from its back. 

Castiel sees himself in the indecision of taking on a physical form. He rolls his shoulders and unfurls his own wings to mirror the creature. 

It speaks with sparks and thunder. It breaks Cas’ heart to hear it so lost without the other.

“Who separated you?” Castiel asks, his Enochian screeching as loudly as the energy that ricochets and echoes around them. He’s met with the name of an imp. Being so little with so much power, the elementals probably couldn’t detect them until it was too late. 

Cas sighs, knowing he’s going to have to enlist his favorite hunters to kill find and kill the imp who would play such a tactless game of splitting up two forms of raw power, just to watch them spiral into madness without each other. 

Dean’s favorite: fairy magic. 

“I can return them to you,” Cas promises when the creature has let its words and lightning dwindle, the crashes sparse.

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean’s voice rips through him. Pain shoots through his skull and races through his body. He screams, falling to his knees and gripping his head. He gulps in air and looks up at his newest friend, unable to tell if it just tried to electrocute an angel or not. 

“ _ I’m dying. _ ” 

The next bolt of electricity that strikes him is obviously from Dean. Cas chokes on the pain and then it’s gone. Panic sets in, making his heart race faster than the bolts of electricity ever could. 

“Dean!” Cas screams before hurtling himself off of the mountain and back to the field with his hunter. 

Standing over Dean is a human-shaped manifestation of the same energy as the lightning that is continuously striking throughout the field. Cas’ eyes flash with power as he raises his hand and forces the creature back. 

“ _ Dean, stay with me,” _ Cas thinks as he uses his angelic slice of divine intervention to force the buzzing energy into one compact ball of light, unable to move or enact its rage any further. 

Cas grits his teeth, his jaw clenching too tightly as he forces the massive amounts of energy in on itself to keep Dean safe. He falls next to Dean, one hand stroking the side of Dean’s face. 

“Dean,” Cas chokes, begging his boyfriend to be okay. 

There it is. A heartbeat. He’s okay. He’s okay. He’s okay. 

Cas’ forehead touches Dean’s gently, their noses lined up. Cas whispers his hunter’s name quietly as he heals the immediate and life-threatening damage. He can’t do it all. Most of his grace is going toward keeping the elemental in check. 

Satisfied and knowing that Dean isn’t on the brink of death, Cas returns to the mountain with the irritated ball of energy. The second he’s on the mountain, he releases the elemental and gasps, the sudden release making him pant. 

“Thank you, Castiel,” the elemental with wings says, static in its voice. “Go to him.” 

Chest heaving with the energy exerted, worry, and panic over Dean, Cas nods and goes back to Dean. He’s still lying in the grass, his face pale and breathing shallow. 

At least it’s noticeable now. 

Cas caresses the side of Dean’s face, both for the excuse to touch him and to check his vitals. His temperature is just below normal. His skin is cold and wet with the rain and shock. 

Cas shrugs out of his coat before pulling Dean into his arms. He drapes his coat around Dean’s shoulders and presses the side of his face against Dean’s as he helps him into the coat. 

“Dean,” Cas whispers because there is nothing else to say. There are no words for everything that he feels. There is nothing. Just them in a field. 

Cas picks up Dean carefully, holding his legs over one arm and letting his head fall against his shoulder. Dean’s freckles stand out more with his face drained of its usual color. He wishes he could see the bright green eyes as a reassurance of his health. 

He presses his lips to Dean’s forehead as he walks to the Impala. The weight of his hunter in his arms reminds him of how fragile and vulnerable he is as a human. He never wants to leave his side again. He wants to protect him forever, though he knows it’s impossible. 

Cas gets into the backseat of the Impala and cradles Dean against him for a moment longer, nuzzling into him, leaving small kisses on his jaw, cheek, nose, and lips before moving Dean to the seat. 

He positions Dean’s head on his thigh and presses his hand against Dean’s chest, leaning over him. He closes his eyes, concentrating, and heals more of the damage. He has to continue to do it in increments or Dean’s system will be shocked. 

“Wake up,” Cas whispers, sitting back and looking down into his sleeping face. “Please, Dean.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wakes up and takes a deep breath. He blinks his eyes open and looks up into the worried face of his angel. He realizes he’s laying on the backseat of the Impala with his head in Cas’ lap.

“Dean,” Cas sighs, running a hand down Dean’s face delicately.

Dean catches his hand with his own and presses a kiss into the palm of Cas’ hand. That’s when he realizes that he’s wrapped in Castiel’s trench coat. He looks at the tan sleeve around his hand and up at Cas again.

“You dumbass,” Cas finally says.

“I prefer the word ‘trusting’. Less dumb, less ass,” Dean says, repeating the words that Cas had spoken to him years and years ago. Cas laughs gently and shakes his head. “I knew you’d come for me.”

  
“I always come when you call,” Cas promises. “It’s also hard to ignore when your boyfriend screams your name in your head, the electricity coursing through him, hurting you, and then follows that up with _‘I’m dying’._ ”

Dean can’t help the goofy grin at hearing Cas call him his boyfriend out loud for the first time. The rest of the sentence processes and his smile slips.

“You felt the electricity?”

“When you prayed to me, I felt it. It’s never happened before, but then, you have never prayed to me in the middle of being electrocuted before.” Cas sighs, “Profoundly bound to you.” He runs a hand over his face, mimicking Dean’s go-to gesture of tension released.

“What about the ele-thingy?”  
“The elemental has been taken care of,” Cas promises. “I reunited it with its mate. They left.”

“What happens now?” Dean asks, unwilling to leave Cas’ lap.

“Now, you rest. I healed you, but you were electrocuted, Dean.”

“I’ll rest when we get back to the hotel.” Dean finally sits up and looks down at the trench coat that is keeping him warm. He bites his lip as he smiles.

Cas was right. Though he isn’t dead or convulsing, he’s still sore from the electrocution. Dean tries to hide the wince as he straightens in the seat. He knows he’s been caught when Cas reaches out to him.

“I’m fine,” Dean says, leaning back against the seat again. He’s not fine.

“You’re not fine.” Fuck.

Dean reaches under the coat into his jeans pocket and accidentally takes out the letter Cas had left him that morning. He looks at it briefly before digging back into his pocket for the keys.

Cas picks up the note from his lap where Dean had dropped it and unfolds it, looking at his own writing. He looks from the folded and crumpled page to Dean.

“Trade you,” Dean says, holding the keys out.

“You kept this?”

“Yes, and it’s mine. Give it back,” Dean says as he snatches it back and drops the keys into Cas’ hand.

“Wait, I’m driving?”

“I can barely move. You won’t hurt her.”

Cas nods and kisses Dean’s temple before moving into the front seat and situating himself behind the wheel. He looks over his shoulder at Dean. Cas is adorable and unsure sitting where Dean belongs. Dean nods at him, encouraging him to start the car, and hugs the trench coat closer around himself as his boyfriend begins to drive.

Cas drives past the university that Sam and Jack are still researching at and Dean doesn’t argue. He knows that Cas is well aware of where they are. He watches the world outside move as he gets sleepier and sleepier. He leans his face against the cool glass and lets his eyes close even though he knows they’re close to the hotel.

Cas parks exceptionally smoothly, but the lack of movement wakes Dean from his five-minute nap. He sits up and is about to open the door when Cas opens it for him. Without a word, Dean reaches up and lets himself be helped out of the car by his angel. Cas slings one of Dean’s arms over his shoulder and holds onto his hand.

Cas practically carries Dean to their room and helps him to lay down on their shared bed. He pulls Dean’s boots off before Dean curls up with his knees to his chest.

“I can heal the soreness, but not the exhaustion. You’ll need to sleep some more,” Cas whispers, pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead.

Dean nods and tilts his face up for a real kiss. He isn’t disappointed. Cas’ lips graze against his before pressing. His lips part slightly and his hand comes up to Dean’s jaw. As they kiss, the pain in Dean’s everywhere melts away slowly. This is, by far, his favorite method of angel healing.

“You couldn’t have healed me like that a few years ago?” Dean asks as Cas’ lips leave his.

“I wanted to.”

Dean smiles and closes his eyes. He feels Cas’ lips on his cheeks, nose, jaw, neck, shoulder, and back to his lips as he starts to slip back into sleep and he is elated.

Dean wakes up in his own room at the bunker. He is still wrapped in the trench coat and can hear the mixtape he made for Cas playing. He stretches and sits up. On the table beside his bed is another note.

“ _Good morning, Dean. Love, Cas.”_

Dean grins and puts the letter into his pocket next to the other one. He unties the trench coat but keeps it on, wearing it like Cas does. He walks out into the hallway and walks to the kitchen.

His family is all there. His brother, his boyfriend, and the adopted son of Lucifer, enjoying something as simple as a game of cards awhile they drink coffee and hot cocoa. Dean leans against the doorframe, watching them with a small smile on his face.

Cas looks up from his cards at Dean. His eyes shine, beautiful and blue. Dean holds up the note from his pocket, folded between two fingers. Cas smiles and it lights up the room.

Dean slides the note back into his pocket and steps into the kitchen. He makes his way to the coffee pot and pours himself a mug.

“Morning,” Sam says. “Look who finally decided to join us.”

“Who said I was joining you?” Dean shoots back as he takes his seat next to Cas. He leans over Cas’ shoulder and points to the next card to play.

“You can’t play for him. I was winning!” Sam objects.

“Scared of losing?” Dean asks, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder and looking over the cards at his brother.

Sam presses his lips into a thin line and narrows his eyes before huffing, “Fine.”

“You’re going to lose,” Jack points out.

After Cas wins his first game of cards with a hunter on his shoulder, Dean takes his hand and leads him out of the kitchen, leaving Sam and Jack to commiserate over their joint loss.

Dean lets go of Cas’ hand only to shrug out of the coat and drape it over his boyfriend’s shoulders. Cas slides his arms into the sleeves and grabs Dean’s hand again as they walk through the bunker.

Their fingers are the only parts of their hands that are touching, but it’s enough to make Dean feel like he’s on cloud nine. He doesn’t look over his shoulder as he leads Cas outside into the night.

“Night?” Dean stops walking and looks over at Cas with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says without looking at him. “You slept for a full day.” The worry that had been eating at him is apparent in his voice. His hand tightens on Dean’s as he takes a deep breath of the crisp air.

“Look at me,” Dean whispers, pulling at Cas’ hand.

Cas finally turns to face Dean and his eyes tell the entire story that he is unwilling to speak. They tell Dean about the pain and worry as he carried him and hoped he wasn’t too late to heal him.

“I’m sorry, Cas.” Dean’s voice breaks and he pulls his boyfriend into his arms and bows his head so his face is hidden in Cas’ shoulder. “I shouldn’t ha-”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Cas says, his words muffled by Dean’s shoulder.

After a moment, both pull back just enough to press their foreheads together and look into each other’s eyes, silent apologies and forgiveness passing faster than words allow. Dean moves to brush his lips against Cas’ in question. Cas answers by capturing his mouth and kissing him back immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean wakes up curled into Cas’ arms on the loveseat in his “Dean Cave”. There wasn’t a couch in his cave, which was poor planning on his part. It worked out in his favor last night when Cas wanted to cuddle while they watched Dr. Sexy MD. Cas had reclined in the chair and pulled Dean into his arms. Dean had happily snuggled into his boyfriend, head on his chest, arms tight, random kisses pressed into his chest.

Dean is still wrapped in Cas’ arms. The tv is still on, playing Leave it to Beaver. Cas is running his fingers lazily up and down Dean’s back in a way that soothes and comforts Dean. 

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean mumbles. 

“You’re awake,” Cas smiles. “Good morning, Dean.” Cas shuts the tv off, but Dean doesn’t move, content to stay where he is forever. “Don’t go back to sleep,” Cas warns, gently shaking Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m not, I’m not. I want to.” Dean sits up and rubs his eyes. “Why are you so comfortable?”

“I- I don’t know,” Cas blushes and Dean grins. “We still have to finish the case,” Cas says, pushing past the compliment and into work. 

“I thought you took care of the elemental?” Dean asks, standing up and stretching. He notices Cas’ eyes swallowing him as he lifts his arms over his head and decides to draw out the stretch, arching his back so his shirt lifts up just enough. Dean watches Cas swallow and adjust his pants. 

“Cas?” Dean asks, letting his arms fall again. 

“Yes, sorry,” Cas clears his throat and forces his eyes away from Dean’s now-covered stomach. “What?” He shakes his head and looks up at Dean. 

“Case,” Dean reminds his angel, biting back a laugh. He loves how distracting he is. He loves how he can watch Cas’ mind scramble as he moves, smoothing his shirt, scratching his head. 

“The elementals were reunited, but we have a problem. They were separated by an imp, which means we need to find that particular imp and banish it back to Oberon.” 

“What.” Dean stops moving and raises his eyebrows. “Oberon. I know that name. Where do I know that name?”

“The fae-”

“Fairies? Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean throws his head back in annoyance. “I fucking hate fairies.” He looks back down at his feet after a moment and then up to Cas. “Wait. You said imp. Not fairy.”

“Imps are demonic fairies. They are much more malevolent in nature.”

“How do we find this thing?” 

“It knows my name. It will be trying to find me. I think we should return to the mountain where I left the elementals to try to draw out the imp. It will come for me and you can banish it.” 

“You want to be bait? No. No, no. No, Cas,” Dean shakes his head and wipes his hand over his mouth, trying to think of a good enough reason for saying no. “I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t have to like it. You just have to help me.” Cas stands from the chair finally and pulls Dean into his arms. “You won’t let anything happen to me.”

“Dumbass,” Dean whispers, burying his face into Cas’ shoulder. 

“Trusting.” Cas answers, kissing Dean’s neck. 

 

After packing a duffel bag of the banishing spell ingredients, iron, and silver, Dean zips it closed and hoists it over his shoulder before walking to the garage. Cas is leaning against the Impala with a guilty look on his face when Dean arrives. 

“What’s up?” Dean asks as he gets closer. “If you’re worried about Samsquatch and Nougat, they’re fine. I already told them that we can handle this one.”

“Come here,” Cas says, taking a step away from the car. Dean raises an eyebrow, walking toward Cas suspiciously. “I will provide your warmth and your oxygen. Don’t let go.” 

“What are you talking abou-” Dean is cut off when Cas takes his hand and they’re suddenly on a mountain. Dean grips his angel’s hand tighter and swears, his jaw clenching as he looks up at the very close sky so he doesn’t have to look down at the very far Earth. His feet are planted on the rocky cliff of the mountain that Cas has brought them to, but his stomach is back in the garage of the bunker. 

Cas pulls Dean away from the edge of the cliff, careful to keep his grip tight. He opens the bag for Dean and starts to set up the spell. After a moment, Dean looks at the bag and helps, adding the ingredients and grabbing the weapons. 

“You know the words once we have it?” Cas asks, looking up into Dean’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Dean says breathlessly. “I don’t want to do this.”

“Cover your ears.” 

Cas presses his free hand to Dean’s head and Dean claps his free hand over. He watches as his boyfriend yells and he can hear the deafening screeches of Enochian. The hands only help marginally. He shuts his eyes and grits his teeth against the pain from the volume. 

Cas takes his hand away from Dean’s head after a moment. His palm has a small drop of blood and he quickly heals Dean, apologizing as he does. 

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean brushes off the slew of  _ I’m sorry _ ’s while he silently wishes he could understand Enochian and hear Cas’ true voice without it tearing his brain to pieces inside of his skull. 

Dean spots the thing first. The imp is nothing more than a small red light, zipping through the air. Dean nods and Cas turns. Dean pulls a handful of silver coins from his pocket and feels ridiculous calling it a weapon. He wishes he had a microwave. 

Cas’ angel blade falls into his free hand and he holds it up, ready to fight a speck of light with a blade meant to slay angels and demons. 

Dean drops one coin into the spell bowl and pulls out his lighter, dropping a flame into the bowl and lighting the dry ingredients fire. He begins to recite the spell as Cas spins his blade, slashing at their barely visible enemy. 

Dean turns in time to see the imp weave through Cas’ legs and toward their hands. Dean throws the silver coin just a fraction of a second too late. It hits his fingers just after the jolt of pain from… was that a bite? It doesn’t matter. It hurts and whatever it did to Cas is worse. 

After the bite, it shoves Cas, narrowly avoiding both Dean’s coin and Cas’ blade. He flies backwards and crashes against the wall of the mountain. 

The second his hand is gone, Dean gasps in the too-thin air. His body, shocked by the sudden cold, doesn’t process the need to shiver. He feels his temperature dropping as he tries to breathe, sucking in what feels like nothing. He falls to his knees over the bowl of fire and hopes that it will keep him warm enough to keep spitting out the spell. 

He can hear Cas fighting, but his vision is spotting and blurring as he chokes. He knows the words to the damn spell, he just can’t breathe. 

When he gasps the last word, there’s a blinding light and he shrinks away from it, falling to his side. Cas runs back to him, one hand reaching out and gripping his, the other shielding his eyes from the intense light of Oberon claiming their stray imp. 

Dean pulls in a deep breath and lays back against the mountain with a relieved sigh. He fills his lungs with the air that Cas is providing him and lets himself breathe for a moment. Dean pulls his boyfriend’s hand to his chest and feels his fingers splay over his heart. 

“Are we done?” Dean asks, opening his eyes and looking up at his angel. 

“We’re done. I just have to bring you home.” 

Dean nods curtly and clenches his jaw in anticipation of his second least favorite method of travel. When he opens his eyes again, he’s laying on the table in the library with his boyfriend straddling him. Neither move, staring at each other and unwilling to change their current circumstances. 

“They’re home!” Jack yells. 

Cas scrambles off of Dean as Sam walks in, makes a noise, and walks back out. Dean covers his reddening face with both hands as he rolls onto his side, curling up on top of the table. He lets out a muffled groan before swiping his hands down his face and pushing up off of the table. 

“Welcome home,” Dean mumbles.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean lays in bed with the only thing covering him the thin sheet. He twirls a feather between his fingers and looks over at Cas who is sitting in a pair of Dean’s old jeans on the floor. His hair is messy from Dean’s hands carding through it recently. 

He’s writing in a notebook, glancing up at Dean every few moments, smiling whenever their eyes meet. His eyes are bright with the happiness that has been there since Dean had arrived in his doorway a few days ago. 

“What are you writing?” 

“I saw it in a movie,” Cas answers without answering. Dean moves his hands in the  _ go on _ motion. “To show affections, one writes two names in a notebook: their own and their desired beloved. I believe they do it as a wish or a prayer. Could be a spell of some sort.”

“You’re writing our names in a notebook?” Dean grins and pushes himself up a little to try to catch a glimpse, but Cas moves the notebook to keep him from peeking. 

After a moment, Cas puts his pen down and turns the notebook to show Dean the scribbles that look like nothing but sigils and squiggly lines to Dean. 

Dean raises an eyebrow, his smile slipping a little in his confusion. “Is that Enochian?” 

“Yes. Your turn,” he says, handing the notebook to Dean. 

“What do you mean my turn?” Dean asks, picking up the pen and looking at the Enochian symbols. 

“It’s some kind of ritual. You have to do it now in your native language. That’s how this works.” Cas says it confidently as if he didn’t grab this from a teenage romantic comedy. It’s silly and weird and not at all a ritual of any kind. Dean does it anyway. 

“Reach in my jeans pocket,” Dean says, scribbling in a few hearts like the girls who do this in movies usually do. 

Cas leans over to grab Dean’s abandoned clothes at the end of the bed and pulls the jeans into his lap. He pulls his two notes out of the pocket and unfolds them. 

“Another part of that ritual,” Dean says, grabbing some tape from his bedside table, “is keeping things like these.” He takes the two notes and tapes them into the notebook before holding it up for Cas to see. He watches his angel’s eyes light up, a smile brightening his face and their small room. 

Cas crawls over to the bed and raises his face to Dean, who gladly kisses the slightly parted, full lips. Dean’s hand drops the notebook on the bed next to him and moves to cup Cas’ jaw. 

“Come to bed,” Dean murmurs into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Obligingly, Cas stands and drops his pants, climbing into the bed and curling against Dean, spooning him and nuzzling into his neck. 

“The other night,” Cas whispers, kissing Dean’s neck gently, “you said,” he breaks to kiss his shoulder, “you were happy.” He lets his lips drift over Dean’s bare skin.

“I am,” Dean says honestly. He turns in Cas’ arms and looks up into the deep blue eyes. They remain locked in their embrace, their eyes seeing deeper into each other than any human has a right to see. 

“You are beautiful,” Cas whispers, “and strong… and worthy, Dean Winchester, of being loved.” Dean sucks in a breath and Cas runs a hand down the side of his face.  “And I do love you.”

“I love you,” Dean breathes back. Their eyes remain, their gazes belonging to the other, as Cas presses his forehead to Deans. They stay like that, breathing each other in, tangled into each other’s arms and staring into the other’s hearts.

“You can sleep. I’ll be right here,” Cas whispers. 

In answer, Dean closes his eyes and lets his head fall to the side, his cheek hitting Cas’ shoulder. Cas starts to hum softly as he cuddles his hunter against him. 

“Are you humming Metallica?” Dean smiles, trying to keep his eyes closed. 

“It calms you down,” Cas says, pressing his cheek against the top of Dean’s head. 

 

In the morning, Dean wakes up just where he belongs. He wonders briefly how he ever managed to sleep without Cas’ arms around him. Falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat is bliss and waking up feeling protected is what he’s always needed and never had. 

“Cas,” Dean says, turning over in his boyfriend’s arms. 

Cas looks down and smiles, running his hand through Dean’s probably messy hair and down the side of his face affectionately. 

“Will you go on a date with me?” Dean presses the side of his face into Cas’ hand before turning his head and pressing a kiss into his palm. 

“I would love to go on a date with you.”

Dean lifts his head and presses his lips to Cas’ and wraps his arms up around him. Cas makes a small noise into his mouth as Dean pulls him down so they are pressed together, chest to chest. Their lips collide and Dean crumbles under Cas’ touch. 

“I thought we were going on a date?” Cas breathes into Dean’s neck. 

“Later,” Dean promises. 

 

Later, Dean fusses over his appearance in the mirror. He tries fixing his hair and lets out a frustrated sigh as he drags his hands through it, making it a mess of spikes. 

“What happened to you?” Sam asks, appearing in the doorway. 

“I have a date,” Dean says, retying his tie and then undoing it and leaning over the sink, glaring at his reflection. “I don’t know how to-!” He cuts himself off with a sigh and starts to comb his hair again. 

“You’ve never been this much of a mess,” Sam laughs. 

“I’ve never been in love,” Dean says through gritted teeth. He throws the tie over his shoulder and it lands on the floor unceremoniously. “This needs to be perfect, Sam. He deserves everything.”

“So do you and he’s trying to do that for you,” Sam says without humor. Dean looks over at his brother and considers it. 

“What did he do?”

“He asked me to help him get ready for your date.” Sam steps into the room finally and goes to Dean’s dresser. “You’re overdressed. Just put this on. Take him out. Have a good time.” Sam hands Dean a Led Zeppelin t-shirt and some jeans.

Dean nods and takes the clothes. Sam gives a reassuring smile before leaving the room and Dean plops down onto his bed and considers the wardrobe change. He decides his brother is right and changes, ignoring the mirror that keeps telling him that he’s blushing. 

Dean leaves his room and finds Cas waiting in the war room. He is also in a pair of Dean’s jeans and an ACDC shirt that Dean knows belongs to him. He grins and walks up behind Cas, planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

“Ready?” Dean asks as Cas looks up at him. 

“Ready.” 

Their fingers twine together and Dean leads Cas to his car in the garage. 

Their first stop is dinner at a pizza parlor. For the first time in a long time, Dean doesn’t order a beer. Instead, he shares a milkshake with his boyfriend, two straws in the classic milkshake glass. They laugh as they both take sips at the same time, their noses touching. 

“Why did you start eating and drinking with us?” Dean asks when their pizza arrives. 

“There are a few reasons,” Cas admits as he takes a slice. “It doesn’t taste the same as it did when I was human, but I do miss it. Also, it makes humans more comfortable. You enjoy eating more than Sam thinks is healthy, so I give you my portions-”

“Okay, okay,” Dean laughs, cutting Cas off.

“Drinks are easier for me than food, though,” Cas says honestly. Dean nods, counting up the hundreds of times they have shared sodas, beer, and milkshakes. 

“What are we doing next, Dean?” Cas asks as Dean takes the slice of pizza off of Cas’ plate. 

“What do you want to do next?” Dean asks, though he had been planning to bring Cas mini golfing. 

“I want to go to our barn,” Cas says quietly. 

Dean stops eating, looking up at his angel. He loves that idea infinitely more than his own, though the barn is nowhere near them. He considers making it a road trip, driving off with Cas to visit the place where they first met. 

“I could take us,” Cas offers. 

“Okay,” Dean nods somewhat reluctantly, taking his boyfriend’s hand over the table. “Let’s go to the car so we aren’t publicly disappearing, though.” 

Cas grins and practically pulls Dean out of the restaurant. Dean laughs as he’s pulled into the backseat of his car and lands on top of Cas. He kisses Cas and when he lets up, they’re lying on the ground in front of the barn. 

“Neat trick,” Dean says, standing up and putting a hand out for Cas. He pulls his angel to his feet and they turn to face their barn. 

It is still a wreck. It’s still abandoned, with a broken door from when Cas had entered it ten years ago. They walk through the doors, hand in hand. Dean looks up at the lights that had exploded and rained down on Cas that night. His eyes move down to the walls that were never repainted or washed, still covered in his sigils. 

“You were so beautiful that night,” Dean whispers as they walk further into the barn. He looks over at his boyfriend and grins. “You still are.” 

“You stabbed me,” Cas says, his free hand going to his chest where the demon knife had sunk in.

“I shot you first.”

Cas lets out a laugh, his eyes shining, beaming at their memories, their story. Dean raises Cas’ hand and presses his lips to it before dropping them again. 

“To be fair, you tried talking to me and almost killed me,” Dean continues. 

“I did not almost kill you.”

“You did!”  
“Dean Winchester, I did not almost kill you by talking to you. I almost deafened you. There is a difference.” Cas’ serious face is replaced with a smile when he sees Dean grinning. “ _You_ attempted to murder _me._ ”

“Murder is such a strong word. Besides, I failed, didn’t I?” 

“You failed,” Cas smiles, “miserably.” 

Dean pulls his boyfriend against him and brushes his lips over Cas’ mouth, teasing. He’s rewarded with a gentle kiss and Cas’ arms wrapping around him. 

“Dean,” Cas murmurs into his lips.

“Castiel,” Dean answers, using his full name. He trails the tip of his nose against Cas’ before kissing him again. Silent  _ I love you _ ’s fill their barn as they embrace, content in the other’s arms. Finally. 


End file.
